Trivia games which typically incorporate game cards having a clue to the subject matter on the face with an answer on the back for example, the game Trivial Pursuit is a very popular game. Such games test players general familiarity with certain classifications of subject matter, involve individual or team play, and include scoring systems related to game boards. In particular, the game cards ask for names of persons, countries, songs, etc.. Typically, a mediator is picked to randomly select cards from a prearranged file by categories selected by a player or team of players. The mediator then selects a card and reaches the clue from the face of the card and the players have a prescribed time to attempt to give the correct answer, the correct answer being printed on the reverse side of the card which is read by the mediator. Such games require a large number of cards, because as the games become popular, players begin to recognize the questions and answers or memorize them. The mystery quickly fades when the game cards become known or fail to keep up with current popular trends.
The public's interest in television and music of late has focused attention particularly on popular entertainers. Typically, particularly with respect to music, individuals have preferences in selected categories of activity, i.e. be it classical music, semi-classical, punk rock, reg "A", heavy metal, etc.; each group having its' distinctive, popular figures all subject to constant change. On the international front, due to in the political/geographical changes, i.e. in central Europe with the unification of Germany; the disintegration of the U.S.S.R. and individual countries, and with respect to current changes in the Middle East, unexpectedly new political situations with new rosters of key, noteworthy individuals becomes current and then fades from popular public attention, quite quickly. Accordingly, in order to have a continuing, popular trivia game which is based upon the selection of current famous names/popular names, it is important to have a flexible, referenced base of categories of famous people/popular figures which can be changed within the framework of the game, essentially within a moments notice. Another aspect of the game is that is the educational value of teaching participants to become familiar with reference manuals relating to the areas which they have special interests, or alternatively to areas which they are not familiar with and would like to know more about.